


Cannibal

by FairyTailWzard



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Crossover, F/M, Gore, No Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailWzard/pseuds/FairyTailWzard
Summary: “Big sister? Why does everyone hate us?”“Because we are Ghouls Hinata. No one likes a Cannibal.”“To live is to devour others.”“Why apologize for being a monster of you never apologized for calling me one?”Hotaru Tsubasa is a Ghoul living in a dominant Quirk society. She lives with secrets and hands coated in blood. However, when Ghoul’s are being slaughtered for simply existing, she makes a risky choice. She enrolls into U.A. And actually makes it in. What will the school think when they find out they have a Ghoul in their midsts? Will she be seen as only a Cannibal?





	1. Prologue

Humans used to be the top of the food chain. That is, until Ghouls appeared. With their need for human flesh, it became obvious who was supreme. Then the CCG was founded to combat Ghoul attacks and then humans had a fighting chance. But with Aogiri Tree being formed, humans were once again reminded who was at the top.

 

However, with the appearance of Quirks, Ghouls faded into history as myths and legends. With new Heroes appearing every day, the CCG was disbanded and Ghouls were thought to be extinct.

 

But with every myth there is a grain of truth. That truth is that Ghouls are not gone, minuscule and dwindling in numbers, but never gone. Years and years after the first appearances of Quirks, Ghouls started to show up again, forming small groups and establishing territories and a pyramid of power.

 

Among that pyramid of power, nearly at the top, is the organization stemmed from the stories of Aogiri Tree; the organization known as Scourge. They were ruthless, quickly reminding humans and heroes that Ghouls were at the top of the food chain, those who were lucky enough to survive them that is.

 

But where there is bad, there is also good. The organization Chrome; was a group of Ghouls, modeled after the ancient organization Anteiku. They helped Ghouls in need and presided over their Ward. 

 

But those who knew of Ghouls took up arms to slaughter them, claiming it was in the name of justice and safety.

 

What happens when a Ghoul goes to U.A with the dream of becoming a Pro Hero? What kind of disaster will come if a monster; a Cannibal, comes to a school of humans?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rated M for gore and violence. This is a Tokyo Ghoul crossover after all.*  
> *mentions of suicide victims in this beginning part.*

The only sounds that were noticeable were that of cars far above. But underneath the low hum of cars there was the noise of crunching on bone and flesh. 

 

Off the side of the highway, at the bottom of a cliff, someone was eating. A broken bloodied body lay at their feet, a suicide victim. The person shoved a handful of flesh into their mouth, ignoring the spattering of blood across their face. They had a mask pulled down over the top half of their face, the mask being a luminous black color and styled like that of an old fashioned plague doctor with thick clear goggles over the eyes.

 

The person was female, with dark purple hair stained in blood framing their face. She wore a black trenchcoat with a hood pulled up over their head with a wide-brimmed hat on top. She crouched down; shoving another chunk of flesh as her eyes turned black and red, red veins spider-webbing away from her eyes.

 

“Step away from the body and put your hands above your head.” Came a voice that made the girl freeze. Turning her head just slightly, she recognized the man behind her. It was the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.

 

……….

 

Aizawa Shouta; aka Eraserhead, followed the given instructions from Headmaster Nezu to an investigation. Supposedly there had been an increase of missing people, all relating to a certain cliffside just on the outskirts of town and a Hero was needed to check it out. He reached the cliffside and jumped, freefalling and using his scarves ( _ what are they called? _ ) to catch his fall and allowed him to land lightly.

 

Headmaster Nezu wasn’t wrong. But he was too late. All that lay before him was a corpse. But the body wasn’t alone.

 

There was a body, obviously a suicide victim. Someone was crouched in front of it, head bent over the chest of the corpse. There was a sickening, sucking, ripping sound and Aizawa realized with a cold feeling that they were  **_eating_ ** the corpse. They ripped away chunks of flesh and shoved it into their mouth.

“Step away from the body and put your hands above your head.” He said firmly, readying himself for a fight. He didn’t know what this person could do, or what their Quirk was.

 

The girl slowly stood and turned but didn’t put her hands above her head, a duffel bag at her feet. Aizawa narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, the whites of her eyes were black and her irises a bloody red. Red veins extended away from her eyes, almost looking like cracks in porcelain if it weren’t for the blood smeared on her face. A mask covered the top half of her face, it had a long beak and clear goggles; reminiscent of plague doctors of old. Her outfit matched the mask, a long black trench coat with a black wide-brimmed hat, black leather gloves, and combat boots. The only indication of color was the few strands of blood-stained hair that peeked through the hood and those crimson red eyes that gave him chills down his spine.

 

“Step away from the body.” He said again and the girl narrowed those predatory black and red eyes. There was a glowing red behind her back before there was the sound of ripping fabric. Aizawa sent a scarf flying towards her, intent on capturing the girl and taking her into custody. In a flash of red, the girl disappeared.

 

He heard the soft landing of feet behind him and turned, shooting out another scarf while simultaneously using his Quirk. However, he froze when he saw what looked like wisps coming from the girl’s back. They fluttered in the nonexistent wind and set off a reddish purple glow, not quite solidifying but not all the way transparent. But before Aizawa could act, the girl leapt straight up onto the road and disappeared, leaving him alone in the cold night air with the corpse half eaten next to him. It left him wondering; just what kind of Quirk was this?

 

There was no trace of the girl after searching the area in a mile radius. Radio stations and police stations were on the lookout for a ‘potential cannibal’ as Aizawa headed to his apartment. The new year at UA started tomorrow and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything done if he showed up half asleep and paranoid about a cannibal. He would just have to keep a careful eye out, who knew what this girl could be capable of? He thought back to the wispy red and purple strands coming from her back.

“ _ Must be some kind of Quirk, a transformation type perhaps? _ ” He thought as he settled in for the night, mind going a mile a minute about the blood-soaked cannibal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, comment, and follow!!  
> Until the next update!  
> FairyTailWzard over and out!~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS TAKES PLACE IN CLASS 1-A’S SECOND YEAR.*

Ryo Tsubasa; 17 year old ghoul, hoisted herself over the banister and retrieved her spare key from under the potted plant on her 4th floor apartment balcony. She unlocked the balcony door, slipping inside and dropping her duffel bag with a wet squishing noise onto the tile. She’d have to clean it up later but for now she only cared about relaxing her breathing. That run in with Eraserhead was too close and she couldn’t afford another incident like that.

 

“Looks like I’ll have to change my feeding spot…. Should’ve done that weeks ago anyway…” she muttered and leaned down, grasping the duffel bag straps. She hefted the bag over to their refrigerator in the very back of the apartment. Unzipping the duffel bag, she started to unload the body parts into the freezer. Luckily for her, she had dismembered several bodies stored away before she stopped and ate the last one so there would be plenty of food for the inhabitants of the apartment.

 

As she put the limbs and flesh into the freezer she grimaced in disgust. She hated freezing things long term, the blood would always expand and bruise the surrounding tissue, taking a lot of the flavor away. After a couple hours, it probably wouldn’t taste good, tasteless and with the consistency of wet cardboard.

 

“Awe Ryo! You know it won’t taste good after that!” Came a young voice and Ryo turned to see Hinata Tsubasa; 13 year old ghoul, and her younger brother. The two siblings were spitting images of eachother. They both had the same purplish-blue hair and the same yellow eyes. They were both Ukaku type ghouls, though Hinata had even lower stamina than normal Ukaku types because of his asthma.

 

He was dressed in his favorite dusty blue over-sized hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He always complained of cold feet so when Ryo had the money, she had went out and purchased a pair of slippers with baby blue and white stripes with blue fuzz around the edges. He had taken to them like a fish to water and rarely ever took them off. Now was not one of those rare times. His glasses were skewed and sliding down his nose, the too-big frames making him look like a knock-off version of Harry Potter.

 

“Well it’s better than being caught so just deal with it.” She shut the freezer and looked at the clock, it was 11:47 PM, the clock being 3 minutes fast; the clock saying it was 11:50 PM.

“You mister are up waaaaaay past your bedtime.”

“I was waiting up for you! You took forever!”

“And I said be in bed by 8:45. That meant no video games either.” Caught red handed, Hinata huffed and turned his head to glare stubbornly at the wall, fluffy and ruffled locks bouncing slightly as he huffed dramatically.

“You never said I had to go to sleep.” He had a point there. She pinched her nose and shoved his forehead away from her playfully, dropping her trench coat, gloves, and mask in the laundry hamper. She could wash them once he went to bed.

 

“School starts and I start in the Hero Course for U.A. tomorrow. Now get to bed! And don’t stay up late playing video games!” She called after him, smiling a little as he let out a loud and dramatic groan. She rubbed her eyes as she heard him turn off the light to his bedroom and climb into bed. 

 

It took her a good half hour to wash the blood and grime from her clothing and another half hour to scrub it from the tiles of their patio. Ryo left her costume hung up to dry in the hidden laundry closet as she showered and climbed into bed. 

 

Once showered and in bed, she stared at the clothing laid out for tomorrow; the familiar gray of the uniform showing up as almost white in the pale moonlight. She pulled the covers up and over her head, what was she thinking? If she actually succeeded in the Hero Course and got her license, she’d have to deal with pro-heroes and students possibly finding out her secret, her status as a Ghoul. 

 

But if she was to make it, she’d become the first ever Ghoul in history to become a Pro-Hero and that would change how some Ghouls saw heroes and humans. It could be the beginning of a life-changing revolution for both human and ghoul-kind. But if she didn’t, she’d no doubt be killed and thrown away, forgotten among the countless slaughtered ghouls of the past and present and undoubtedly the future.

 

……….

 

Ryo woke that morning and nearly rolled out of bed as she slammed her alarm clock down and shut it off. She changed into her clothing, not bothering with showering before she went to wake up Hinata. He was curled under his many blankets, head shoved under his pillow and glasses carelessly tossed on his bedside table. He grumbled and groaned but eventually got up and zombie-walked around his messy room to find his rumpled uniform that had gotten lost among his books and video games. 

 

She sent him off to school easily enough before she rushed to get herself ready. She was out the door in record time and slipped the door key into her backpack pocket. She debated whether to take the elevator but decided against it, it was always slow anyways. Instead she took the stairs down two at a time and slid down the stair railing just for fun.

 

It was nice outside, but there was a downpour of rain, heavy gray clouds laden with rain in the sky. She shivered at the thought of seeing Eraserhead again as she opened her umbrella. Running into him again would be absolutely horrible. She couldn’t help but glance in every alleyway as she ran. With everything that had happened in U.A. last year, ghouls were becoming more aggressive, someone would find out about their existence and spread terror like wildfire. There would be a chance that the CCG of old could make a comeback if they weren’t careful.

 

She knew that the ghoul organization Scourge was getting more restless, it was only a matter of time until they tried something. Ryo could only hope that the other organization; Chrome, would be able to take care of it. If it came down to it, she knew she would have to step in and while ghouls were still small in numbers, if she took part in the carnage, then she would most definitely be slaughtered.

 

Ryo had gone to U.A. in her first year but was in General Studies and didn’t try all that hard to make herself known so she was forgotten among the comotion of Class 1-A. However, it was discovered that when she had taken the Entrance Exam in the first place, there had been a mix-up in paperwork and she was placed in General Studies. Several of the teachers took note of this and she had received a letter after school ended that she would be able to take the Hero Course if she so wished. So, after a lot of debating, she accepted and was transferred into the Hero Course a few weeks before the second year began.

 

……….

She made it to school with 10 minutes before the first bell rang, sprinting up the stairs to her classroom to talk with the teacher to double check and make sure her schedule was correct. She had shed her jacket and umbrella, her uniform now dry. She slowed to a stop before the door before her. Room 2-A. The classroom behind it had the potential to either make her life as a hero, or absolutely destroy her as a ghoul. 

 

Her world seemed to disappear under her feet once she made it into her classroom. At the desk in front of class was a man with disheveled hair and scarves.

“ _ No… it can’t be… _ ” Her brain abandoned every train of thought and became fluent in absolutely nothing as the man looked up. She recognized that disheveled black hair and those eyes that seemed to stare right through her even from behind goggles.

“You must be Ryo Tsubasa correct? Welcome to Class 2-A in the Hero Course.” It was Shouta Aizawa; it was Eraserhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you guys can probably tell, this is going to be my own storyline! Yay originality! Not really, I’m doing my own story because one; The League of Villains and Scourge would clash too much in the actual canon storyline, and two; I’m already writing a BNHA/MHA story where it follows the Canon storyline. (also I’m lazy but whatever)  
> Anyway!   
> Please like, comment, and follow!  
> Until the next update!  
> FairyTailWzard over and out!~


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE I PROMISE

Ryo didn’t know what to think but managed to pass it off as indifference. Aizawa Shouta was her homeroom teacher? If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought Fate had something to do with it. She bowed to him and sat down quietly as he directed her where to sit, she’d be in the very back of the classroom which was nice, further away from him and less of a chance that he’d catch onto her.

 

Class started and students filed into the room. She recognized some of them from the Sports Festival last year. 

“Everybody quiet down and listen up.” Aizawa said dryly and all chattering ceased.

“We have a new student. This is Ryo Tsubasa. Some mix ups in the paperwork had her put in General Studies when she scored high enough to be in the Hero course. Now she’s in this class. I expect you to treat her nicely.” He said and had her stand and bow. Ryo could feel all eyes on her, gritting her teeth as she sat back down and class resumed. 

 

Luckily she had eaten the night before so she wasn’t hungry but she could smell every single one of them. She could smell the blood running through their veins and the rustling of their clothing as they shifted in their seats. Ryo swallowed the saliva building in her throat and put her head down, taking notes as Aizawa started talking.

 

The class was torture, she could feel the eyes of the students on her when Aizawa wasn’t looking or paying attention and when the lunch bell finally rang for lunch, she was the first student out of the classroom.

 

The lunchroom was a little better. It was familiar and Ryo was able to sit at her regular table in the corner. She had bought a simple lunch, just a salad and bottled water, it was simple and easy to make herself throw up afterwards since she very well couldn’t eat human flesh at school.

“Ryo Tsubasa right?” Glancing up, she saw a girl with brown hair–Ochako Uraraka if she remembered correctly– stood awkwardly with her tray of food, her friends Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya stood behind her.

“That’s me yes. You're Ochako Uraraka right? And you two are Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida? I saw you all at the Sport’s Festival Last year. You all did a great job.” She said, putting a friendly smile on her face.

 

Interacting with humans was always exhausting but luckily for Ryo, she had learned the art of acting fascinated while actively zoning out. Well, not totally zoning out; more of thinking of other better things to waste her time on while still acting as if she was participating in the conversation.

“Tsubasa-san?” It was Tenya Iida’s voice, she snapped from her daydreaming to look up from her picked at food to see the taller boy looking at her curiously.

“Yes?” She replied, taking a bite of her salad and pretending to chew before swallowing the bite whole, hiding a gag as she readied herself for more questions.

 

“May I ask how we never saw you in the Sport’s Festival last year?” He asked, gesturing with his hands almost robotically. Ryo thought back to last year, she had been so busy with territory skirmishes that she had to call in and claim to be sick, causing her to miss the Sport’s Festival. She very well couldn’t tell them that, so she did the one thing she could do without fail and lied.

“It wasn’t very interesting and I had to take care of my little brother who was sick so I didn’t bother.” She said carefully and almost laughed at their expressions.

“Was-wasn’t interesting?!”

“You have a brother? Why was he sick?” Came the bombardment of questions and she sighed and stood, packing the remains of her lunch. She was intent on getting out of there and to the bathrooms where she could get rid of the horrendous food in her stomach that was making it turn.

“It was last year anyway, not important. Have a nice day, I’ll see you back at class.” She said and left the stunned trio alone at the table.

 

……….

 

Ryo heaved again and clutched the porcelain bowl of the toilet as sweat poured down her face. The bile leaving her body burned her throat and nostrils, leaving a nasty taste in her mouth. Flushing the toilet, she panted and washed her mouth out with her water bottle and leaned her head against the bathroom stall and closed her eyes, strands of hair sticking to her face.

“First day of school…… Almost done….. Just a few more hours and then I can leave…” She whispered to the empty bathroom, her words being swallowed up by the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ’M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS FOR 4 MONTHS WITHOUT UPDATING!!! To be honest, I think I actually forgot this story was a thing? I also have a bad habit of starting stories and then never finishing them. As of now, I have like 4 more stories lined up to be published sooooo this wasn’t a priority for me.
> 
> BUT I PROMISE IT WON’T BE 4 MONTHS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!
> 
> But please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> FairyTailWzard over and out!~


	5. Important PSA

Hello everyone. I come bearing some solemn news.

No I’m not deleting this story or any of my stories.

But I am now an adult ( _ I turned 18 whoop dee freaking do _ ) and am finding myself overwhelmed with life, love life, finding a job, stressing about college, family stuff, and my stories. 

 

I have made promises of not waiting so long to update but obviously that isn’t happening and I sorely apologize for keeping hopes up.

I have done something with my stories I never thought I’d do.

I burnt myself out.

Completely.

 

I think it had to do with the workload I was putting on myself and I was making myself unhappy with how my chapters were turning out so I just stopped writing all together.

Literally I haven’t written ANYTHING in 3-4 months.

 

And as an overly stressed out author I have come to a decision.

One that hurts me to make.

I am putting my stories on hiatus.

 

Not all of them. But I am putting all stories on hiatus until I finish one and then I’ll take one off and focus on that one. Focusing on one story at a time if you will because if I don’t then I’ll end up with story after story that I won’t finish and I don’t want to do that to you guys.

 

The story I’m going to focus on is Frostbite.

A Pro Hero!Izuku Midoriya x OC platonic relationship story. A father-daughter relationship if you will

I really want to explore this story concept I’ve had for a while and finally found an ounce of creativity to write it.

 

I’m really sorry for disappointing everyone and making promises I couldn’t keep but this is the only way I can think of to keep writing without giving up completely. 

 

I’m sorry

But it’s for my mental health.

Until next time.

FairyTailWzard over and out.


End file.
